Love&Lies
by FakeReality317
Summary: Cover photo is art done by me. Here is my official first story, hope you enjoy! Rated M: first chapter isn't bad but it may get worse. Love story between Snow White and Eric. Very loosely based on the movie, but of course all rights go to it.


**Love & Lies**

** This is my first story ever and I really hope you enjoy it! Although I'm new to writing FanFiction I'm no stranger when it comes to reading it so I hope I inspire readers the way other writers have inspired me. This is my own twist to the movie Snow White and the Huntsman… very loosely based on the movie. Now without further ado here is the first chapter to my very first story…**

**Chapter 1**

**Snow White**

"_Mommy, tell me the rose story again, it's my favorite!" I plead, hoping my mother will cave in and tell me the same story I've heard a million times. As my mother turns to face me I can't help but smile, she's beautiful in every way a woman can be. Her long black hair seems to fall graciously to her hips like a waterfall, her beautiful eyes an open book to her emotions, and her smile is one brighter than the sun itself. "Oh I suppose I could tell it to you as a bedtime story for tonight," she replies giving me one of those unforgettable smiles that have the kingdom in love with her. "One winter I was crammed up in our palace when I looked up and noticed the wondrous snowfall occurring outside, I thought I might enjoy a walk in the gardens and view the icicles that dominate our plants in the cold. As I walked about I noticed a vibrant red rose still fighting to bloom. My curiosity got the best of me and as I was admiring the rose's beauty I pricked my finger and three drops of my blood fell onto the snow-covered ground. And because the red seemed so alive against the white I thought to myself 'If only I had a child with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as ebony and with all the strength and beauty of that one rose'. And 9 long months after that there you were. My little rose, my Snow White" as my mother said the last line she wrapped her arms around me in an affectionate hug, kissing me gently she laid me down and tucked me in saying, "Goodnight my Snow White" – and as I drift to sleep I hear a scream. I rush to the door and swing it open with all my might to find my mother hunched over my father's dead body. She trembles as she pulls the dagger from his heart then looks up and sees me. As I start to cry I hear the commotion outside. Men shouting and metal upon metal; the castles under attack. My mother runs to my side and grabs my hand, as we attempt to outrun the black armored men that seem to appear out of nowhere. All of a sudden my mother's body stops moving and her grip tightens on my hand, forcing me to fall to the ground. I look up to see a sword forcing its way through my mother's heart and as she falls to the side a beautiful blonde haired woman steps from behind her. I scream and run outside, spotting my best friend William, same age as me, 10, we've been close ever since I can remember. I scream his name and he looks up. Relief spreads across his face as we reach for each other's hands, and the relief turns to panic when were just out of reach. "NO!" he screams as two cold hands wrap around my sides and a beady voice whispers in my ear "Welcome back my love" and as I turn all I see is a pale man with short blonde hair before he takes his tongue and licks up the side of my throat._

I scream and sit up straight, sweat pooling underneath my body as it runs down my head and sides. Breathing heavily I pick myself off my cot and pace back and forth from the room until I just stop and sit down. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream._ I repeat to myself over and over before I finally calm down. Ever since the night my parents died I've had horrible nightmares that force me to re-live the worse moment of my life. As my mind drifts I stare blankly at the wall in front of me, waiting for something different to happen today then what's happened the last 10 years of my imprisonment. Just waiting, until I hear the door to the tower open and my heart immediately picks up its pace. I know who it is; who it _always _is. It's Finn, Queen Ravenna's disgusting excuse of a brother. As quick as I can manage I lay down on the small cot inside the room, as I tilt my head to the side I give the appearance that I'm asleep. I can hear his breathing and I can't help but cringe slightly when I hear him insert the key into the door to open my cell. His footsteps come closer and closer until I can't bear it and I feign waking up. Finn's standing over me with a wicked grin plastered across his face. "Hello my love, did I wake you?" he asks, as he sits down on my cot, the pervert smirk never leaving his face. When I don't answer he leans in close so his lips are right next to my ear. "I said 'Did I wake you up?" he sneers into my left ear, his hot breath sending goose bumps down my back. This time when I don't answer he slaps my cheek with an almost unbearable force. He watches as my eyes water, pleased with my pain. "Next time I ask you something you better answer me" I nod slightly. "Good, so let's try this again shall we, how are you my love?" "I-I am f-fine" I stutter terrified of what's going to happen, although I'm used to his harassing words and even his horrid touch he's never hit me. "My sister has finally given me what I want for my birthday, which is today by the way" – he pauses, eyeing me sternly- "what do you say to me?" "Happy b-b-b-birthday" I flash a trepid smile, and ask "What did your sister give you?" At this his douche smirk widens to a full smile and he trails his fingers from my hip up to the spot directly underneath my breasts, and as I shutter he leans in and whispers "you". And with that he forces his lips on mine and grabs my breast in one swift motion. I instantly fight, trying to force him off me but he has a strength I never could have imagined. When he parts for breath I waste no time in punching him directly in the eye, forcing his body off of me just enough that I am able to jump up and run out the cell door which was left wide open in his cockiness. Remembering the layout to these halls I find the exit I'm looking for and push the door open to be greeted by blinding light... a light I haven't seen in 10 years, the sun. I can hear Finn coming down the hall behind me, his shouts getting louder and louder until I finally will myself to move. Sprinting, I cross the square with soldiers only noticing me when I've long since passed them. Eyeing my only chance at freedom I slide onto the water leading to the sewage and quickly swim to the opening which leads to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Without taking a moment to register the fear of jumping I leap off the rock and land in water so cold the air gets knocked out of my lungs. Struggling to get my head above the water I kick with all the momentum in my body before forcing myself up into the air and taking gulps of breath and grabbing onto a rock. After a few moments of catching my breath I climb onto the rock and notice a narrow cave that leads to the beach. After climbing my way through the cave I see a glorious white horse soaking up the sun. _Thank you _I think to the sky, and as I approach the horse stiffens before I gently pet it, relaxing at my touch I jump onto its back and urge it forward, towards the small village on the outskirts of the palace walls. I can hear the hooves of Queen Ravenna's riders not too far off and I panic as I speed my horse up. Upon reaching the village I stop for a short moment, long enough for the villagers to come out and pool all around me... Their eyes full of misery and their hands holding anything they consider to be a weapon. Then I notice their all men, the woman probably locked in their homes with starving children, my heart aches before one of the men steps forward and says, "We don't allow trespassers here, so best get on your way before there's trouble" raising his weapon as if to make his point I click my heels into my horses side and once again we're off; heading directly to the Dark Forest. Speeding up as the riders come up close behind me I fail to notice the mud banks that have snuck up on my horse and I. before I know what's going on, I'm flown from my horse and land with a sharp thud to the ground, a searing main shoots up my side as I check the new cut that won't stop bleeding. At first I attempt to help my horse out of the mud but know that the queen's riders are right on my heel. I bid a final farewell to my precious steed before stumbling my way into the one thing I fear almost as much as the queen, the Dark Forest.

** So there's the first chapter to my first story, I tried to make it a little lengthy because I hate small chapters. Depending on reviews and what not I'll decide if I will continue but if no one likes it I might as well start a different story. So please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
